


pull me in and I'm a little more brave

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Afraid of Spiders, Alec is in the closet, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I'm Bad At Tagging, LITERALLY, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 25:  closet





	pull me in and I'm a little more brave

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Fearless by Taylor Swift

Magnus was just finishing up with a client when his phone rang. With a final flick of his wrist, he completed the last of the spell. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, ignoring the glare he received from the insufferable man who’d hired him. The man--Charles, or some other pretentious, rich asshole of a name--had been trying to tell Magnus how to do his job all afternoon. Magnus decided he hated the internet. How else would mundanes learn enough to think that they knew _more about magic_ than the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

The name on the caller ID made his day infinitely better. “Hello, Alexander,” he said brightly, grinning languidly at his client.

“Hey, uh,” Alec said, his voice quiet. “I kind of need your help.”

“What kind of help?” Magnus asked. Alec didn’t sound scared, necessarily, or hurt, but that did nothing to stop the swell of worry in Magnus’s chest.

“Well, I’m, uh,” Alec paused. “I’m kind of in the closet right now.”

Magnus huffed a laugh, a little bit of relief flooding him. “Darling, I do believe you officially left the closet when you kissed me at yours and Lydia’s wedding. Quite gloriously, might I add.”

He heard Alec laugh through the phone and the rest of his worry dissipated. “No, I’m literally in our closet.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “May I ask why, love?”

“Well I was getting dressed but when I went to leave, there was a, uh,” he trailed off.

“There was a….?” Magnus prompted, though he had a feeling he knew where this conversation was heading.

“There was a spider,” Alec muttered. He started to say more, but cut off as Magnus gave in to a fit of laughter. “It’s not funny! It’s right outside the door like it _wanted_ to trap me inside!”

“My big bad Shadowhunter,” Magnus said breathily in between laughs. “Done in by a tiny, eight legged bug.” His client was glaring again, and Magnus could _feel_ Alec pouting through the phone as his laughter died down.

“Stop making fun of me and come kill it,” Alec grumbled.

“Of course, Alexander. I’ll always come save you, especially from tiny little bugs that probably wouldn’t have hurt you anyways.” He flicked his wrist to open a portal. “No promises about not making fun of you, though, love. I’ll be right there,” he said, hanging up the phone. He turned back to his client, who was gaping at him. “I’ll send you my invoice,” he said as he stepped through into the loft.

The door to the closet was shut, and barricaded inside as well, Magnus suspected with a fond grin. He doubted even Alec’s family saw this side of him, the more vulnerable side terrified of small bugs despite killing literal monsters for a living. He hoped Alec knew how much it meant to him that he was able to see this, that he was the one Alec trusted to save the day.

The offending spider was sitting a few inches away, as if guarding the door. Magnus grinned, casting a flash of blue magic at it and transporting it outside. He knocked on the door. “The great demon has been vanquished, Alexander.”

The door opened a moment later, revealing Alec, a sheepish grin on his face. “Thank you,” he said. He flopped down on their bed. “My hero,” he sighed dramatically.

Magnus laughed as he laid down beside him. “I’ll always come save you, Alexander,” he repeated from earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
